Reconforte
by Neko C
Summary: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shadow Shaw Phantom! A veces, uno necesita unos cuantos elogios para sentirse importante y querido... Suerte que Rin tenía a Len para saciar esa necesidad.


**OMG! ¡Feliz, muy feliz cumpleaños, mi comadre perruna! No puedo creer que ya tengamos la misma edad y puedas beber de manera legal, si viviéramos cerca te aseguro que ahora mismo te invitaba unas cuantas cervezas...**

**Pero, como, por desgracia, eso no ocurre, sólo me queda dedicarte este pequeño drabble, espero que te guste.**

**Disclaimer:**** Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha, fic sin intenciones de lucro, sólo entretenimiento.**

**-.-.-.-**

"**Reconforte"**** (Por Neko C.)**

Rin y Len se encontraban tranquilamente comiendo un gran y suculento trozo de pastel correspondiente al cumpleaños adelantado del integrante más pequeño del grupo de Vocaloid: Gachapoid. El dulce de crema, vainillas y kiwis era un verdadero manjar para la boca del rubio menor, especialmente si podía disfrutarlo con serenidad y acostado en su cama al lado de su gemela; que extrañamente no devoraba su porción como era su costumbre, más bien le daba pequeños mordiscos de vez en cuando después de una larga mirada.

—Nee, Len— soltó de golpe Rin, aún con la mirada en el pastel.

—Rin, ¿pasa algo?— preguntó el joven Kagamine ante el comportamiento de su hermana.

—Nada— se apresuró a decir ella —... sólo que... Miku-nee-chan es muy popular, ¿no te parece?— comentó en un susurro casi imperceptible, dejando desconcertado a su interlocutor.

—Pues, sí, de verdad es muy querida por sus fans— respondió, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Y Luka-nee-chan es muy inteligente— continuó en su mundo de elogios por los demás.

—Yup— Fue la contestación de Len mientras comía otro trozo del pastel, sin saber a dónde llegaría la charla.

—Además, Gumi tiene mucho talento— enumeró a otra integrante femenina de Vocaloid.

Len no habló, sólo se limitó a dejar su parte no consumida de bizcocho en una mesa de luz cercana, concentrando toda su atención en la figura a su lado.

—Yuki es tierna, Meiko-nee es tan responsable— A cada palabra, su voz subía una octava de tono.

—Rin—

—Mizki tiene un acento muy original, Lily posee un lindo cuerpo— La rubia bajó su cabeza, haciendo que sus mechones taparan sus ojos.

—Rin— Volvió a insistir su gemelo.

—Iroha canta con mucha potencia, Miki es tan linda como una muñeca— gimoteó levemente, como a punto de lanzarse a llorar. —, ¿qué es lo que tengo yo de especial comparada con ellas, Len?—

— ¡Rin!— gritó alertado él, quitándole el plato con pastel y tomando a la muchacha por los hombros. —Por favor, no digas eso. Cree que, para mí, no existe chica más linda, alegre, mejor cantante y especial en todo este ancho mundo— confesó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas de shota.

— ¿En serio?— La joven le miró con duda y alegría, su interlocutor asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. — ¡Gracias, Len!— Abrazó a su gemelo con fuerza, dejando que la inercia del golpe los tumbara a los dos en la amplia cama, aún unidos por sus brazos. —Ahora sé que lo más importante que tengo que las otras no poseerán es un hermano tan tierno como tú—

—De nada... cuando quieras— pronunció dificultosamente al ser aplastado por la chica sobre él, sin importarle realmente ese detalle al sentir la calidez emanada de su hermana.

Los Kagamine siguieron en esa pose durante minutos que transcurrían con lentitud en su mundo de dos. Rin se levantó con pesadez en el momento que su gemelo fue llamado por la voz de Gakupo para realizar alguna tarea que no le importaba a la rubia, deseando que él se hubiera quedado más tiempo a su lado. El chico shota bufó por lo bajo y acató la llamada, no sin antes darle un tierno beso en la frente a la muchacha y decir un suave "Ya vuelvo, no me extrañes" a modo de broma.

Cuando la figura del joven desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, el semblante enternecido y triste de Rin cambió de un momento a otro por una sonrisa divertida y llena de picardía. Tomó su no acabada porción de pastel y la comió vorazmente acostada en su cómoda cama.

"Len, eres un tonto... pero así te quiero" Rió suavemente mientras miraba al techo de su cuarto, pensando en su adorado e ingenuo gemelo.

Si Rin quería sentirse alabada y querida, tal vez por una necesidad de afecto o admiración, o simplemente para saciar un poco su ego kilométrico, quién sabe; fue una muy buena idea haber usado al inocente de Len para lograr ese objetivo. También agradecía a sus clases de actuación para que el rubio no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus intenciones.

"Cree que, para mí, no existe chica más linda, alegre, mejor cantante y especial en todo este ancho mundo" Las palabras de él resonaron en su cabeza, sin poder evitar que un sonrojo se asomara por su cara al recordarlas.

"Len... eres un tonto" pensó para sí misma al momento que su cabeza se ocultaba en la almohada de su gemelo, aspirando con regocijo el perfume que emanaba de allí...

**-.-.-.-**

**Ok, mentí, Gachapoid no cumple años sino hasta el 8 de octubre... pero bueno, ¡Feliz cumpleaños adelantado, Gachapoid!**

**Espero que te haya gustado mucho, comadrona, ya que me costó horrores buscarle un final (y creo que el que elegí no es muy bueno que digamos ¬¬).**

**Bien, críticas y tomatazos serán bien recibidos.**

**¡Un abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
